


Der letzte Tag

by YamiSofopue



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Romanze, Werder Bremen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiSofopue/pseuds/YamiSofopue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Werder Bremen hat die Kaufoption nicht gezogen und so läuft die Leihe von Francois Affolter mit der Hinrunde aus. Seine Rückkehr nach Bern steht an. Allerdings möchte da jemand noch Abschied nehmen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der letzte Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand kurz vor Weihnachten in Anlehnung an die auslaufende Leihe von Francois Affolter, demzufolge sehr weihnachtlich angehaucht. Der Titel sowie die Textzeilen am Ende stammen aus dem Lied "Der letzte Tag" von Tokio Hotel.  
> Die Tatsache, dass ich zu seinem Abschied am 16.12.2012 (beim Spiel gegen den FCN) auch noch im Stadion war, hat mir den Rest gegeben. Dummerweise bin ich in Bremen öfter im Stadion, wenn irgendwelche Spieler, die ich mag, den Verein verlassen - oder Spieler von gegnerischen Vereinen, die ich mag, zurückkehren - und wahrscheinlich habe ich an keinem Ort so viele Tränen vergossen wie in der Ostkurve.

**Der letzte Tag**  
  
Francois trug ein schmales Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er sich am Spielfeldrand entlang auf den Weg zum Spielertunnel machte, in der einen Hand einen Blumenstrauß, in der anderen eine Fotocollage von seiner Zeit bei Werder, sein Abschiedsgeschenk. Sein Abschied … Nicht einmal zu dem hatte er es in den Kader geschafft, keine Minute hatte er in dieser Saison für die Profimannschaft auf dem Platz gestanden. Trotzdem hatte er die Zeit in Bremen genossen und ein Blick zur Ostkurve, dem Herzen des Vereins, ließ ihn ein wenig misslungen lächeln. Bremen war durchaus eine interessante Erfahrung gewesen, in vielerlei Hinsicht und die Jungs, die Fans, die Stadt … das alles würde ihm schon ein bisschen fehlen, über eine gewisse Vorfreude hinweg, in seine Heimat zurückzukehren. Er verschwand im Spielertunnel, senkte den Kopf und bahnte sich seinen Weg zur VIP-Lounge, um das Spiel von dort anzuschauen. Zum letzten Mal im Weserstadion die Daumen drücken für seine Noch-Kollegen …  
Das Spiel war nervenaufreibend. Zumindest für die Fans, für die Spieler, sicherlich auch für Thomas Schaaf. Er selbst … fühlte sich ein bisschen so, als würde er neben sich stehen. Er nahm zwar wahr, wie hart die Jungs arbeiteten, wie sie sich Chancen rausspielten und es dann im letzten Moment am berühmten Quäntchen Glück fehlte. Er fluchte bei dem Tor der Nürnberger, jubelte bei Nils’ Ausgleichstreffer, bekam eine Gänsehaut, als er hörte, wie die Ostkurve immer lauter wurde, die grün-weiße Masse versuchte, ihre Helden zum Sieg zu peitschen.  
Er hätte den Jungs den Sieg gegönnt, absolut, nach diesem Spiel hätten sie sich diesen auch redlich verdient gehabt. Aber es ließ ihn doch bemerkenswert … kalt, dass sie durch ihre schlechte Chancenverwertung zwei Punkte unnötig hatten liegen lassen.  
Und das, obwohl der Verein ihm ans Herz gewachsen war. Irgendwie … war da gerade einfach ein komisches, taubes Gefühl, das alles andere überlagerte. Nicht sonderlich schön, musste Francois feststellen.  
  
Dieses taube Gefühl war es auch, dass ihn nach dem Spiel so schnell wie möglich aus dem Stadion trieb. Ohne groß zu schauen, was auf dem Platz passierte – aus dem Augenwinkel bekam er noch mit, dass sich kurzzeitig eine Traube aus Bremern und Nürnbergern bildete – machte er sich auf und davon. Nahm sich keine Zeit mehr für einen kurzen Besuch in der Kabine oder ähnliches. Fast fluchtartig verließ er das Stadion, begab sich zu seinem Auto und machte sich dann auf den Weg in die Wohnung, die ihm in den letzten Monaten als Zuhause gedient hatte. In der er sich schnell eingelebt und wohl gefühlt hatte, wie in Bremen generell.  
Die Wohnung, die ihm jetzt, als er die Tür aufschloss, kalt und ablehnend vorkam. Wahrscheinlich, weil der Großteil seiner Sachen schon gepackt war. Iggy und Juno hatten ihm dabei geholfen, gestern hatten sie die letzten Sachen in Kisten verstaut. Mit einem fast schon wehmütigen Lächeln brachte Francois die Blumen in die Küche, füllte einfach bloß ein Glas mit Wasser und stellte sie hinein. Blumenvasen hatte er sowieso keine im Haus gehabt, auch nicht in einer der vielen Kisten, die schon darauf warteten, wieder mit ihm nach Bern zu ziehen.  
Dann begab er sich seufzend in sein Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen. Schloss müde die Augen und versuchte, an nichts zu denken, was aber nicht so richtig funktionierte. Morgen würde er zum Stadion fahren und seinen Spind ausräumen. Tags darauf war dann der endgültige Umzugstermin angesetzt. Und dann … war’s vorbei. Dann verließ er nicht nur die Stadt, sondern auch etwas – oder viel eher jemanden, der ihm furchtbar wichtig geworden war. Ohne dessen wissen darüber. Denn dass Francois ihm das nicht sagen konnte, war klar. Er wollte in guter Erinnerung bleiben, nicht zum Abschied ihre Freundschaft zerstören, nur weil er sich in einen Kollegen – in Juno – verliebt hatte.  
Es war ja schließlich schlimm genug, dass sie sich in Zukunft nicht mehr sehen würden. Er musste ja nicht noch provozieren, dass der Kontakt zwischen ihnen gänzlich abbrach. Das würde er nicht aushalten.  
  
***  
  
Er hatte eher unruhig geschlafen, wirre Träume gehabt, die er am Morgen nicht mehr rekonstruieren konnte. Wollte er vielleicht auch gar nicht. Jedenfalls machte Francois sich am Vormittag etwas übermüdet auf den Weg zum Weserstadion, um seine letzten Sachen zu holen. Es war ein eher grauer Vormittag, der seiner Stimmung ziemlich gut entsprach. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass es ihm so schwer fallen würde, zu gehen. Von Saisonbeginn an hatte er damit gerechnet, dass seine Zeit in Bremen mit der Rückrunde enden würde, hatte sich eigentlich stetig mental darauf vorbereitet. Aber trotzdem schlug es ihm unheimlich auf’s Gemüt. Vielleicht ja auch ein gutes Zeichen. Eines dafür, dass es ihm hier gefallen hatte, dass er es genossen hatte, hier Erfahrungen zu sammeln, zu lernen, spielen zu dürfen. Und für das Mannschaftsklima …  
Er betrat leise die leere Umkleide, sah sich einen Augenblick um. Ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, über die einzelnen Spinde seiner Kollegen. Ordnete gedanklich jeden einzelnen Spieler seinem angestammten Sitzplatz zu. Erwischte sich dabei, wie er an Zladdis Spind ein bisschen länger hängen blieb, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte und die Kabine durchquerte. Deutlich schneller öffnete er seine eigene Spindtür und machte sich daran, die letzten Sachen herauszuholen. Plötzlich hatte er es doch ziemlich eilig, von hier wegzukommen. Er warf seinen Krempel in die mitgebrachte Tasche, schloss dann die Spindtür hinter sich und begab sich, die Tasche geschultert, zur Kabinentür.  
  
Kaum hatte er diese geöffnet, stockte er und blieb stehen. An der Wand gegenüber der Tür lehnte Juno, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und einen absolut nicht definierbaren Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. Francois atmete einen Augenblick tief durch, straffte die Schultern und hob seinen Kopf ein wenig. Musste nicht sein, dass Zlatko sah, wie nah ihm dieser Wechsel – oder eher diese Rückkehr – doch ging.  
Hatte der offenbar aber schon längst bemerkt. Ein leicht schiefes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge und er stieß sich von der Wand ab. „Ich hab ein gutes Timing“, stellte er sachlich fest, als er vor Francois stehen blieb und zu diesem aufsah – immerhin war Juno ein gutes Stück kleiner als er. Niedliche 1,72 Meter, dachte Francois und vermied geradeso das kleinste Schmunzeln. Stattdessen nickte er einfach, antwortete mit einem simplen: „Sieht so aus.“ – „Du hättest dich gestern Abend ruhig noch einmal verabschieden können.“ Dass Zlatkos Stimme so auffällig beiläufig und bemüht ruhig klang, war eigentlich viel schlimmer, als wenn er den anklagenden, enttäuschten Unterton zugelassen hätte, der ihm zustand, fand Francois. Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und wandte den Blick ab, um Zladdi nicht anschauen zu müssen. „War einfach komisch“, murmelte er dann. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, dass Zladdi nickte. „Sicherlich. Aber es hätten sich alle gefreut. Glaub mir …“ Francois nickte einfach nur. Das glaubte er, aber jetzt war es sowieso zu spät. Also keine Notwendigkeit mehr, darauf groß einzugehen.  
„Ich hol mir meinen Abschied trotzdem. Lass uns deinen letzten Tag in Bremen zusammen verbringen“, schlug Juno schließlich vor und offenbarte damit den Grund, aus dem er wohl hier war. Francois hob den Kopf, schaute Juno nun doch direkt an. Aber so richtig wusste er dessen Gesichtsausdruck nicht zu deuten. Nicht die erwartete Enttäuschung … oder was auch immer … aber auch nicht viel anderes, was greifbar gewesen wäre. Er wusste einfach nicht wirklich, was Zlatko in diesem Moment wohl fühlte oder dachte.  
„Hast du nichts besseres zu tun?“, wagte er sich zu fragen. Darauf erhielt er ein Kopfschütteln als Antwort. „Was gibt es besseres, wichtigeres, als einen sehr guten Freund würdig zu verabschieden? Wir fahren jetzt zu dir, schaffen deine Sachen weg und gehen dann zusammen auf den Weihnachtsmarkt. Was sagst du dazu?“ Kurz dachte Francois darüber nach, ehe sich ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich. „Ich habe keine andere Wahl, oder?“, fragte er trotzdem nochmal nach, so ganz ließ sich dabei seine ehrliche Freude darüber, dass Zlatko sich heute extra Zeit für ihn nahm, trotzdem nicht verbergen. Zladdi schüttelte den Kopf und auch auf seine Züge schlich sich ein ehrliches Lächeln. „Nein, hast du nicht. Also los.“ Und schon ging er voraus.  
  
Draußen am Parkplatz überraschte es ihn ein wenig, dass Zladdi zielsicher auf Francois’ Auto zulief – von seinem eigenen Auto war sogar keine Spur! Francois fragte aber nicht weiter nach, sondern schloss auf, warf die Tasche auf die Rückbank und stieg dann auf der Fahrerseite ein.  
Schweigend legten sie den gesamten Weg zu seiner Wohnung zurück. Erst als er anhielt, hob Francois wieder die Stimme: „Möchtest du gleich hier warten? Ich würde nur kurz die Tasche hochbringen, dann komm’ ich direkt wieder.“ Kaum, dass er ein Nicken als Antwort erhalten hatte, stieg er eilig aus, schnappte sich seine Sachen von der Rückbank und eilte nach oben. Wohnungstür auf, Tasche einmal um die Ecke geworfen, Tür wieder zu, rumschließen und die Treppe wieder runter. Nur um Zladdi nicht zu lang warten zu lassen. ‚Jede Sekunde auskosten’, dachte er sich.  
„Sag mal, bist du geflogen?“, wurde er sogar lachend gefragt, als er sich wieder auf den Fahrersitz fallen ließ und den Motor startete. „Ich will deine Zeit nicht verschwenden, sondern effektiv nutzen, wenn du sie mir schon schenkst“, erklärte Francois schlicht und ordnete sich in den Verkehr ein. „Ich wollte gerade schon protestieren, dass es keine Zeitverschwendung ist, wenn ich sie mit dir verbringe, aber du hast dich ja rechtzeitig gerettet“, meinte Juno lachend. „Außerdem muss ich die letzte Chance nutzen, den ganzen Tag mit dir zu verbringen“, fügte er dann deutlich leiser hinzu.  
Francois wusste gar nicht wirklich, was er dazu sagen sollte. Irgendwas, irgendetwas. Was dann letzten Endes seinen Mund verließ, war nur ein schlichtes: „Danke.“ Das wurde zwar nicht einmal ansatzweise dem gerecht, was er eigentlich hatte sagen beziehungsweise ausdrücken wollen, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass Zlatko ihn auch so verstand. Dass der durchaus merkte, wie viel ihm das bedeutete. Wusste er sicherlich auch, sonst wäre er nicht hier.  
  
„Du denkst heut ganz schön viel nach“, stellte Juno plötzlich nach einer Weile des Schweigens fest. Francois hörte, dass er immer noch lächelte und ließ sich umgehend davon anstecken. „Tut mir leid.“ – „Gedanklich schon in Bern?“, fragte Juno weiter. Das konnte Francois allerdings schnell verneinen. Er ließ sich nur zu sehr von der bloßen Anwesenheit Zlatkos ablenken, um dann noch richtig auf ihn eingehen zu können. Aber das konnte er ihm ja wohl schlecht so sagen, also meinte er einfach: „Ist immer noch komisch, Bremen morgen zu verlassen. Inzwischen fühle ich mich hier wie zu Hause.“  
Zladdi nickte verstehend, während Francois den Wagen auch schon parkte. Immerhin hatten sie sich inzwischen nah genug ans Zentrum herangearbeitet, um den Rest laufen zu können. „Mir und Iggy, uns allen eigentlich, wird ohne dich auch ganz schön was fehlen“, merkte Juno dann an und schnallte sich ab, „aber daran wird heute nicht gedacht, wir haben nämlich eine Mission. Ich hab noch kein Weihnachtsgeschenk für meine Mutter. Hab’s die ganze Zeit aufgeschoben, weil mir nichts einfiel, aber jetzt muss so langsam doch mal was her. Und du hilfst mir bei der Suche.“  
Als wolle er seine Aussage noch zusätzlich unterstreichen, schmiss Juno die Autotür schwungvoll hinter sich zu. Auch Francois stieg aus und schloss dann das Auto ab. „Du hast viel Vertrauen an mich“, meinte er, als sie sich auf den Weg zum Weihnachtsmarkt machten, „ich kenne deine Mutter doch gar nicht, woher soll ich denn wissen, was ihr gefällt?“ – „Mamas ticken doch im Grunde alle gleich. Vielleicht fällt dir ja so ne typische Mama-Sache ein, an die ich noch nicht gedacht habe.“ Die Art und Weise, wie Juno das sagte, brachte Francois zum Lachen. „Ich übernehme aber keine Haftung, wenn es deiner Mutter nicht gefällt“, stellte er dann klar. Juno grinste. „Schon klar“, erwiderte er, „du hast ja auch nur beratende Funktion.“ Gemeinsam näherten sie sich dem Zentrum des Geschehens und steuerten im Folgenden Bude um Bude an, um sich die Angebote anzuschauen.  
  
„Ist deine Mutter mehr eine ‚Kitschiger Dekokram’-Mama oder eine ‚Schenk mir bloß keine Staubfänger sondern etwas, das mir was bringt’-Mama?“, fragte Francois, als sie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später einen Süßigkeitenstand ansteuerten, weil Zladdi zuvor den Wunsch nach irgendetwas Süßem – konkreter hatte er das noch nicht machen können, hatte er gemeint, er wusste nur, dass er süß wollte – geäußert hatte. Während Zladdi die Auslagen betrachtete, schien er zu überlegen. Ob jetzt über seine Wahl oder über Francois’ Frage – das wurde diesem nicht so ganz klar.  
Schließlich deutete er auf einen Spieß mit Ananas in Vollmilchschokolade und antwortete zeitgleich: „Sie würde sich, glaube ich, über beides freuen. Das macht es nicht leichter, oder?“ Francois schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht wirklich.“ – „Willst du auch was Süßes?“, fragte Zladdi da plötzlich, die Geldbörse bereits gezückt. Einen Augenblick lang war Francois irritiert, ehe er den Kopf schüttelte, innerlich darüber schmunzelnd, wie Zladdi gedanklich doch hin und her sprang. Faszinierend, damit machte er jeder Frau Konkurrenz.  
Zladdi zuckte mit den Schultern, bezahlte seine Ananas und nahm sie dankend entgegen. Und obwohl Francois gesagt hatte, dass er nichts wollte, zog Zladdi gleich als erstes ein Stück Schokoananas von dem Holzstiel, um es kurz darauf seinem Begleiter vor die Lippen zu halten. „Koste, was dir entgeht“, forderte er seinen Noch-Kollegen mit so viel Nachdruck auf, dass der gar nicht anders konnte, als seinen Mund zu öffnen und das Stück bereitwillig zu essen. „Schmeckt gut“, kommentierte er dann, kam nicht umhin, ein wenig rot anzulaufen, als ihm auffiel, dass Zlatko ihn soeben gefüttert hatte …  
Zladdi lächelte und nickte. „Und weil wir jetzt Winterpause haben, kann Schaaf nichtmal was dagegen sagen, wenn ich mich damit vollstopfe.“ – „Nur wenn du dann zum Trainingsbeginn angerollt kommst und ganz böse Werte beim Laktattest hast“, erwiderte Francois amüsiert und konnte irgendwie gar nicht anders, als sich noch ein Stück Ananas von Zlatko zu stibitzen. Scheiße, war das lecker! Und Zlatko sagte nicht mal was gegen den Diebstahl – der lächelte nur zufrieden!  
„Der Laktattest ist in weiter Ferne“, erwiderte er, blieb dann plötzlich und unvermittelt stehen und rief: „Ich hab’s!“ – „Was hast du?“, fragte Francois und schaute seinem Kollegen … Ex-Kollegen? Noch-Kollegen? … hinterher. Der steuerte nämlich bereits eilig einen Stand an, an welchem es allerlei kleine Kirchen, Häuschen und ähnliches zu geben schien. Schnell folgte Francois ihm und stellte noch beim Laufen fest, dass es sich um Miniaturen von Gebäuden in Bremen und Umgebung handelte. Wirklich liebevoll und sehr naturgetreu gestaltet. Kurzum einfach nur schön.  
Zladdi schien das ähnlich zu sehen, zumindest strahlten seine Augen richtig, als er sich die kleinen Bauwerke anschaute. „Du willst deiner Mama sowas schenken?“, schlussfolgerte Francois, als er neben dem Mittelfeldspieler zum Stehen kam. Der nickte lächelnd. „So ein Stück Bremen, das ihr zeigt, an welch schönem Fleck Erde ihr Sohnemann abgeblieben ist. Hat doch was, oder?“ Francois konnte gar nicht anders, als dem zuzustimmen, zumal Juno so überzeugt von der Idee schien, dass auch sein Veto sicherlich nicht mehr viel gebracht hätte.  
„Gefällt dir die Idee oder findest du die doof?“, fragte Zladdi da jedoch. „Ist meine Meinung so wichtig?“, stellte Francois die Gegenfrage. „Ja!“, bestand Juno und schaute Francois abwartend an. Der lächelte und nickte ihm zu. „Die Idee ist gut.“ – „Stellt sich also nur die Frage, was ich nehme. Was meinst du?“  
Francois schaute sich alles genau an, bis sein Blick an einem der kleinen Bauwerke hängen blieb. Zlatko schien genau darauf geachtet zu haben, denn er fragte sofort: „Den Dom?“ – „Den Dom“, wiederholte Francois zustimmend. Zladdi lächelte zufrieden und teilte der Verkäuferin seine Wahl mit. „Danke für deine Hilfe“, wandte er sich dann an Francois, während sein Kauf verpackt wurde. „Kein Problem“, winkte Angesprochener ab. Er hatte ja nichts dazu getan, fand er persönlich. Lediglich sein Okay zu der Idee gegeben und Juno beim Aussuchen geholfen. Keine große Sache. Aber Juno schien zufrieden damit zu sein, denn er lächelte glücklich, als er die Tüte entgegen nahm.  
  
„So, jetzt haben wir das geschafft. Was hältst du von einem Glühwein und was zu Essen?“ – „Ich muss doch noch fahren“, entgegnete Francois ein wenig skeptisch. „Oh“, machte Zlatko, „Stimmt. Dann … Kinderpunsch? Heiße Schokolade oder Orange? Ich brauch dringend was Warmes.“ – „Heiße Orange?“, fragte Francois eine Spur verwirrt, was Zlatko leise zum Lachen brachte. „Ja, heißer Orangensaft. Kennst du nicht?“ Kaum, dass Francois den Kopf geschüttelt hatte, griff Juno nach seiner Hand und zog ihn mit einem bestimmten: „Dann komm“, mit sich.  
Natürlich war Francois auf so plötzlichen Körperkontakt nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Entsprechend reagierte sein Herz auch damit, zuerst ein paar Schläge auszusetzen, um dann in gefühlt dreifachem Tempo weiterzuschlagen. Eigentlich hatten sie es nicht unbedingt eilig – sie hatten den ganzen Tag zur Verfügung! – und so viele Leute waren auch nicht da, dass sie sich hätten verlieren können. Trotzdem ließ Juno seine Hand nicht los, sondern drückte sie fest, verschränkte sogar ihre Finger miteinander und brachte Francois damit komplett aus dem Rhythmus. Er wollte nicht zurück nach Bern!  
Zlatko blieb so plötzlich vor einem der Glühweinstände stehen, dass Francois in ihn hineinlief. „Hoppla“, meinte Juno, lachte aber und schaute ihn grinsend an. „Hast du schon wieder geträumt?“ Francois spürte, dass er ein wenig rot anlief. Trotzdem lächelte er tapfer und zuckte mit den Schultern. Zladdi fragte nicht weiter nach. Stattdessen löste er leider, leider seine Hand und bestellte zwei Tassen heißen Orangensaft. Eine davon drückte er wenig später Francois in die Hand und legte lächelnd seine Hände um seine eigene. „Ist jetzt nichts besonders ausgefallenes, aber es is warm und schmeckt gut“, erklärte er dann und trank einen Schluck.  
Zuerst musterte Francois das Zeug etwas skeptisch. Warmer Orangensaft … die Menschheit kam auf komische Ideen. Aber warum nicht. Er trank einen Schluck und musste dann feststellen, dass Zladdi recht hatte. „Wie viel Zeit hast du dieses Jahr schon auf dem Bremer Weihnachtsmarkt verbracht?“, fragte er mehr zum Spaß, weil er so ein bisschen das Gefühl hatte, dass Zlatko den Markt in- und auswendig kannte. Der lachte und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ein bisschen zu viel vielleicht? Jedenfalls mehr als du, glaub ich.“ – „Könntest du recht haben“, murmelte Francois und dachte an die letzten Wochen, die für ihn zu großen Teilen aus Training, Umzugsplanung und Sachen packen bestanden hatten.  
„Siehst du“, antwortete Zlatko und schenkte ihm ein fast schon aufmunterndes Lächeln, „dann hat es ja was Gutes, dass ich dich heute hier her geschleift habe. Kann ja nicht sein, dass du dir gar nicht wirklich Zeit genommen hast für den Weihnachtsmarkt.“ – „Danke“, erwiderte Francois simpel, ließ sich mal wieder von Junos Lächeln anstecken und versuchte einfach, sämtliche Gedanken an seinen Umzug nach Bern zu verdrängen. Einfach den heutigen Tag genießen.  
Nachdem sie ausgetrunken hatten, scheuchte Zlatko ihn auch gleich weiter. „Bei dir ist auch nichts mit besinnlicher Weihnachtszeit, was?“, scherzte Francois lachend, als er sich schon wieder an der Hand über den Weihnachtsmarkt zerren ließ. Dieses Mal hatte er sich schon besser daran gewöhnt und schaffte es, das Kribbeln einfach zu genießen. Immerhin würde er dazu nicht mehr allzu viele Chancen haben. „Ich hab Hunger!“, rechtfertigte Juno sich lachend, „entspannen können wir uns später bei dir mit ner DVD.“ – „Du hast also vor, dich für länger bei mir einzunisten?“, erkundigte Francois sich lächelnd. Seine Antwort war ein eifriges Nicken. „Hab doch gesagt, ich verbring den Tag mit dir. Und jetzt sag an, süß oder herzhaft? Crèpes? Bratwurst? Frikadelle? Steak? Poffertjes? Kartoffelpuffer? Wonach steht dir der Sinn?“  
  
Francois fühlte sich etwa zehn Kilo schwerer und ihm war auch ein klitzekleines bisschen schlecht, als er in sein Auto stieg. Weil er Zladdi keine eindeutige Antwort gegeben hatte, was er haben wollte – außer ‚süß’ – hatten sie eben sowohl Poffertjes als auch Crèpes als auch gebrannte Mandeln und nicht zu vergessen noch mehr Schokofrüchte in sich reingestopft. Insgeheim hatte Francois ein bisschen Angst, sein Auto könnte einen Achsenbruch erleiden. Aber Juno schien zufrieden. Wenn auch er letzten Endes hatte kapitulieren müssen vor der geballten Macht des Süßkrams, den sie soeben vernichtet hatten.  
„Ich glaub, meine Mutter muss dieses Weihnachten darauf verzichten, dass ich IRGENDWAS esse, wir haben gerade für die nächsten fünf Monate im Voraus gesündigt“, meinte Juno, während er sich anschnallte und sich dann erschöpft im Sitz zurück lehnte. Francois betrachtete ihn einen Moment schmunzelnd und ließ dann den Motor an. „Aber es hat sich gelohnt“, fügte Zlatko kurz darauf grinsend zu, die Augen geschlossen. „Wir haben in wenigen Stunden alles aufgeholt, was wir die letzten Wochen schon hätten erledigen können.“ – „Stimmt“, meinte Francois, „und du hast was für deine Mama zu Weihnachten.“ – „Jawoll. Der Tag war bisher ein Erfolg auf der ganzen Linie. Aber erwarte nicht, dass ich je wieder aufstehe, wenn ich nachher erstmal auf deiner Couch sitze.“ – „Die Möbelpacker tragen dich dann morgen einfach mit raus“, schlug Francois grinsend vor und setzte den Blinker.  
„Auch nicht schlecht“, murmelte Juno, „ich zieh einfach mit dir nach Bern.“ Francois blinzelte ein paar mal hintereinander, nicht sicher, ob er richtig gehört hatte. Sollte dem so sein … dann wusste er trotzdem nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. „Ich glaub, hier in Bremen wirst du gebraucht“, erwiderte er einfach leise. „Ich glaube, in Bern werde ich dann auch gebraucht“, konterte Juno und Francois war verdammt froh, dass er sich auf die Straße konzentrieren musste, weil ihn dieser durchdringende Blick, den Zlatko ihm vom Beifahrersitz her zuwarf, schon kirre machte, wenn er es nur aus dem Augenwinkel sah. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass mehr hinter dem Satz steckte. Und trotzdem wollte er selbst es nicht überbewerten, bloß weil er das gerne so hätte.  
„Die Fans wären mir aber ziemlich böse, wenn ich dich einfach mitnehme“, versuchte er einfach abzulenken und seinen Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen, „immerhin arbeitest du kleiner Kilometerfresser dich gerade zum Publikumsliebling hoch.“ – „Touché“, entgegnete Zlatko leise lachend, „das ist das einzige Argument, was ich gelten lassen kann. Ich will ja nicht, dass sie dir mit Fackeln und Mistgabeln hinterherjagen, weil du mich einfach mitgenommen hast. Also muss ich wohl doch hier bleiben. Wobei ich mich natürlich trotzdem von den Möbelpackern mitnehmen lassen könnte, dann komm ich eben mit dir nach Bern und bin pünktlich zum Trainingsauftakt wieder in Bremen.“ – „Und dann krieg’ ich Ärger mit Mama Junuzovic, weil Sohnemann Weihnachten lieber in der Schweiz als in Österreich verbringt?“, fragte Francois amüsiert und hielt Ausschau nach einem freien Parkplatz in der Nähe seiner Wohnung.  
„Nicht lieber in der Schweiz als in Österreich“, korrigierte Juno, „sondern lieber mit dir als mit meiner buckeligen Verwandtschaft.“ Diese Aussage brachte Francois dazu, laut loszulachen und er war ganz froh, soeben einen Parkplatz gefunden zu haben. Er schaffte es unfallfrei, seinen Wagen in der Parklücke unterzubringen und lachte dann in aller Ruhe weiter. „Buckelige Verwandtschaft also? Weiß das Mama Junuzovic?“ – „Ja, meine Mama weiß, dass mir meine Tante mit der Frage, wann ich und Katharina endlich heiraten, unendlich auf die Nerven geht. Und wenn Tantchen hört, dass Katharina Geschichte ist, dann … wär ich vermutlich wirklich lieber in der Schweiz als irgendwo anders.“  
Eigentlich hatte Francois sich gerade ans Aussteigen machen wollen. Jetzt ruckte sein Kopf allerdings wieder herum und er schaute Zlatko fragend an. „Wie jetzt, Katharina ist Geschichte?“ – „Können wir das oben klären?“, schlug Zladdi vor. Sah dabei ziemlich danach aus, als brauche er noch ein bisschen Aufschub, um sich mental darauf vorzubereiten. Und Francois war einfach mal extrem platt. Damit hatte er nun gar nicht gerechnet. Jetzt blieb ihm jedenfalls nichts anderes übrig, als zu warten, bis sie oben waren – beziehungsweise bis Zladdi sich dazu in der Lage sah, ihm davon zu erzählen. Das eine bedeutete ja nicht zwingend das andere.  
  
Kaum hatte er die Wohnungstür aufgeschlossen und sie beide die Wohnung betreten – empfangen von Umzugskartons im Flur und der Tasche mit den Sachen aus seinem Spind – steuerte Francois die Küche an. „Was hältst du jetzt von heißer Schokolade?“, rief er über seine Schulter. „Gute Idee“, kam als Antwort aus dem Flur. Francois lächelte leicht und füllte dann zwei Tassen mit Milch, ehe er sie in die Mikrowelle stellte. Für Gespräche wie dieses eignete sich heiße Schokolade immer gut.  
Als die Milch heiß war, rührte er das Schokopulver hinein und machte sich dann mit beiden Tassen auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, wo Zladdi es sich schon wie erwartet auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht hatte. Er bedankte sich lächelnd, als Francois ihm eine der Tassen in die Hand drückte und trank einen Schluck, während der Verteidiger sich neben ihm aufs Sofa sinken ließ. Eigentlich war Francois auf eine längere Wartezeit eingestellt gewesen. Entsprechend überrascht war er, als Zlatko gar nicht so viel später ansetzte: „Sie hat sich von mir getrennt. Hat gemeint, ich könne mich vielleicht selbst belügen, aber sie nicht mehr länger.“  
Francois runzelte die Stirn einen Moment lang. Was wollte Katharina damit sagen? Offenbar brauchte Juno einen Moment, um ihn darüber aufzuklären, was seine Freundin … Ex-Freundin gemeint hatte, denn er nahm zuerst einen weiteren Schluck aus der Kakaotasse. Dann drehte er diese eine Weile hin und her, ehe er leise weitersprach: „Ich hab zuerst keine Ahnung gehabt, was sie meint. Hab nächtelang darüber nachgedacht und ich kam einfach zu keinem Ergebnis. Aber … gestern hat es plötzlich klick gemacht und alles war klar.“  
Offenbar leider nur für Zlatko. Francois tappte immer noch im Dunkeln und schaute Juno fragend an. Der lächelte ihn zugegeben etwas schief, vielleicht sogar eher misslungen an und stellte seine Kakaotasse auf dem Couchtisch ab. „Ich kann mir vielleicht selbst monatelang einreden, dass ich Katharina liebe und alles in Ordnung ist. Und ich selbst kann die Augen vor der Realität verschließen. Katharina konnte aber nicht mehr länger übersehen, dass längst jemand anderes mein Interesse geweckt hat. Leider … brauchte ich zu lange, um das zu erkennen.“  
Während es in Francois’ Kopf zu arbeiten anfing und er gerade versuchte, das Gesagte zu verarbeiten, nahm Zladdi ihm auch seine Tasse aus den Händen, um sie auf den Tisch abzustellen. „Sicherheitshalber“, murmelte er erklärend. Dann wandte er sich Francois wieder zu und schaute ihm in die Augen. So tief, dass es diesem kalt den Rücken herunterlief. Als würde Zlatko bis tief in seine Seele hinein schauen. Und noch ehe er sich versah, spürte er plötzlich die Hände des Älteren an seinen Wangen, bemerkte, wie er ihm immer näher kam … und dann legten sich plötzlich Zlatkos Lippen auf seine.  
Francois zog instinktiv scharf Luft ein, schloss flatternd die Augen und war im ersten Augenblick so überwältigt von dem Kribbeln, das sich in seinem gesamten Körper breit machte, dass er komplett handlungsunfähig war. Als er dann jedoch spürte, wie Zladdi sich wieder von ihm lösen wollte, kam Bewegung in ihn und er schob eilig seine Hand in den Nacken des Älteren. So konnte er verhindern, dass ihre Lippen sich vorschnell wieder trennten. Schließlich wollte er ja auch irgendwie was von dem Kuss haben, ihn genießen können.  
Als Juno spürte, dass Francois den Kuss erwiderte, schien er ein wenig mutiger zu werden. Er rückte näher an ihn heran, intensivierte den noch ziemlich schüchternen, unsicheren Kuss deutlich. Kurz flammten Zweifel in Francois auf – es war sein letzter Tag in Bremen. Morgen war alles vorbei. Wer wusste, wann sie sich danach wiedersahen? Andererseits – wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann? Also schob er alle Zweifel beiseite und konzentrierte sich ganz auf das Paar Lippen, das so perfekt auf seine eigenen passte.  
  
Trotzdem löste Zlatko sich Sekunden später von ihm, wenn auch nur wenige Millimeter. Francois öffnete die Augen und blickte genau in die seines Gegenübers, der ihn sanft anlächelte. „Es tut mir so leid, dass ich es nicht eher gemerkt habe … Sonst hätten wir so viel mehr Zeit miteinaner gehabt.“ – „Dann wäre der Abschied sicherlich nicht leichter geworden“, antwortete Francois leise und musste ebenfalls lächeln. Juno nickte, seufzte leise und lehnte sich dann gegen Francois, platzierte seinen Kopf auf dessen Schulter. „Weißt du was?“, nuschelte er leise. Eine Antwort wartete er gar nicht erst ab, sondern fuhr umgehend fort: „Ich hab schon seit zwei Monaten ein Geschenk für meine Mutter.“  
Francois lachte leise, ließ seine Hand dann in Zlatkos Nacken gleiten und kraulte sanft über den Haaransatz. „Für wen ist der Bremer Dom denn dann?“ – „Für jemanden, der beim Betrachten hoffentlich immer an den Schenker und die schöne Zeit hier zurückdenkt.“ Eine Antwort, die Francois so in der Richtung erwartet hatte, die ihn trotzdem zum Lächeln brachte. „Ich denke sicherlich auch so an dich.“ – „Ja, aber damit hast du ein Stück Bremen in Bern. Oder wo auch immer du irgendwann mal hingehst. Ist doch schön, oder?“ – „Wunderschön.“  
So allmählich beruhigte sich immerhin auch sein Herzschlag wieder, stellte Francois zufrieden fest. „Unsere heiße Schokolade wird kalt“, merkte er anschließend mit einem kurzen Blick auf den Tisch an. „Dann machen wir sie in der Mikrowelle wieder warm“, antwortete Juno leise, „ich will mich jetzt nämlich noch nicht von dir lösen. Sondern jede Sekunde mit dir genießen. Auskosten, was ich verpasst habe.“ – „Ich habe einen Vorschlag“, erwiderte Francois leise und streichelte über Junos Rücken. „Wir trinken die heiße Schokolade aus, werfen uns ne DVD rein, kuscheln uns auf die Couch und dann musst du mich für den Rest des Abends nicht mehr loslassen?“  
Mit einem leisen Brummen löste Zlatko sich von ihm und schaute zu ihm auf. „Und morgen tragen uns die Möbelpacker einfach mit raus und wir fahren einträchtig aneinander gekuschelt im Möbelwagen mit nach Bern?“ – „Hm, klingt verlockend, ist aber glaub ich keine so tolle Idee, stundenlang im stickigen, dunklen Möbelwagen zu sitzen.“ Zladdi seufzte leise, griff nach seiner Tasse und trank ein paar weitere Schlucke. „Dann fahr ich eben so mit dir nach Bern. Mach dir den Umzugshelfer. Scheiß auf Urlaubsplanung, bis Weihnachten ist’s noch ne Woche. Ich fahr pünktlich zu meinen Eltern, damit die nichts zu meckern haben, aber vorher verbring ich noch ein bisschen Zeit mit dir. Dann zeigst du mir die Berner Brunnen.“  
„Du klingst so entschlossen, dass ich glaube, egal was ich sage, du ziehst das so durch.“ Zlatko lächelte leicht und nickte. „Tu ich auch. Ja oder ja? Wie lautet deine zustimmende Antwort?“  
Als hätte Francois nein sagen wollen …  
  
 _Sind wir zum letzten Mal zusammen?_  
 _Es hat doch grad erst angefangen…_  
 _Wenn dieser Tag der letzte ist, bitte sag es mir noch nicht_

**Author's Note:**

> 18.12.2012 um 01:39 Uhr: Ich habe gerade beim Schreiben spontan zu heulen angefangen, weil ich daran denken musste, wie Sokratis nach Francois’ offizieller Verabschiedung quer über den Platz zu ihm rannte, um ihn nochmal zu umarmen. Gott, das hat mich so fertig gemacht… Aber im Prinzip hat mich alles fertig gemacht.  
> Eine kleine Anekdote muss ich euch noch erzählen. Wir waren ja am Samstag vor dem Spiel zum Abschlusstraining. Nachdem wir noch ein paar Fotos mit Spielern gemacht hatten, gingen wir zur Tram-Haltestelle ... und dann stand da plötzlich wer an der Ampel? Richtig, Francois. Aufm Beifahrersitz Iggy (und irgendwer meinte sogar, Juno hätte auch noch hinten drin gesessen? Ich weiß es nicht, ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, mich nicht vor sein Auto zu werfen und ihn anzubetteln, Bremen nicht zu verlassen). Und dann zog der Gute, kaum dass die Ampel grün war, um die Kurve. Mit einem Körpereinsatz, dass wir vor Lachen aufm Fußweg lagen. Himmel, der hat sich richtig in die Kurve gelegt, der lag fast bei Iggy auffem Schoß. Hat er mich vor seinem Abschied doch nochmal zum Lachen gebracht.


End file.
